Cardinale Doppëlganger
by Urania Zenobia
Summary: ARC-V AU: "En un mundo dividido en 4 dimensiones existen 4 chicos, todos con la misma cara. Sus dragones se llaman el uno al otro, casi como buscándose entre si…" (A/B/O)
1. Prólogo

**Cardinale Doppëlganger**

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes canónicos son propiedad de sus creadores, lo único mío son la trama y los personajes originales**

**Personajes canónicos:** Sakaki Yuya, Yuto, Yugo, (Fujiwara) Yuri, Sawatari Sylvio, Shay Obsidian, Edo Phoenix, Sakaki Yoko, Sakaki Yusho, Gong Strong, Zuzu Boyle, Lucille "Lulu" Obsidian, Rin, Serena, Declan Akaba, Riley Akaba, Tsukikage, Tenjo Kaito, Jack Atlas, Crow Hogan, Allen Kozuki, Fujiwara Yusuke, Alexis Rhodes, Gloria Tyler, Grace Tyler, Dennis McField, Skip Boyle, Leo Akaba, Henrietta Akaba, Ray Akaba, Zarc

**Personajes originales:** Frederick Obsidian, Alanna Obsidian, Fujiwara Renjiro, Fujiwara Akina

**Parejas:** Dartshipping, Darkrebelshipping, Disturbiashipping

* * *

**I**

Era el 1 de junio

El cumpleaños 11 de Yuya Sakaki

… Y lo estaba pasando él solo, sentado en un viejo columpio en medio de un parque absolutamente desierto.

Acababan de dar las cinco de la tarde.

El hogar de los Sakaki se hallaba a unos buenos cuarenta minutos en bus, más otros diez a pie.

Si no estaba de vuelta a las seis, su madre se preocuparía.

… Pero ni siquiera aquel prospecto – que hasta hace casi exactamente un año lo hubiese horrorizado – era suficiente motivación para levantarse.

Su sien derecha aun palpitaba producto del golpe que se pegó contra la calzada de la estación de autobuses cuando aquellos otros niños, todos más altos y mayores que él, lo empujaron contra el frío suelo, a vista y paciencia de sus padres.

Yoko Sakaki estaría fúrica ante tal maltrato ante su hijo

Pero a Yuya Sakaki lo que más le dolió fueron los insultos con los que aquellos bravucones decidieron coronar su agresión

_Hijo del cobarde…_

_Idéntico a su padre…_

_¿Qué tan mal Duelista debes ser para que tu propio padre prefiera huir a verte la cara…?_

Sus googles bicolores descendieron sobre los ojos del pelirrojo apenas este puso un pie en el bus; y, más de tres horas después, aún bloqueaban la apreciación de su peculiar color carmesí de estos.

_Es mentira…_

_Mi padre no me abandonó…_

… _Mi padre no es un cobarde…_

El gentil ulular de una paloma posándose en el columpio a su lado fue lo que lo despertó de su depresión y le recordó que, de hecho, existía algo llamado toque de queda.

Yuya devolvió sus googles a su cabeza y respiró hondo., terminando de calmarse.

Ya no había más que hacer con aquel desastre de cumpleaños.

Lo mejor sería devolverse a casa, quizá pasar el rato con su madre o simplemente irse a dormir.

Lo que sea que le devolviese un ápice de su usual buen humor.

Pero antes…

El pelirrojo extrajo cuidadosamente su Baraja y levantó la primera carta.

Odd-Eyes Dragon

El Dragón de Ojos Impares

Su Carta As

La imagen de la gran bestia roja le devolvió la mirada desde la Carta, completamente impasible e inmóvil como era de esperarse de un simple retrato elaborado para un juego; pero, para Yuya, el inusual rostro de Odd-Eyes siempre era profundamente tranquilizador.

Era como si pudiese sentir una especie de calidez en lo más profundo de sus huesos cada vez que sacaba esa carta.

Una sensación de aliento, y compañía…

Sin embargo, aquel cosquilleo en la parte posterior de su nuca era nuevo…

De haberse molestado en prestar más atención a sus alrededores, el hijo de los Sakaki habría notado el antinatural silencio que descendió sobre el parque.

Ni insectos, ni ardillas, ni aves.

Ni siquiera la paloma casi petrificada de anticipación a su lado.

Ninguno se movía…

Ninguno se atrevía a hacer ruido…

… Algo estaba por pasar…

Yuya le sonrió a su Carta favorita, trazando los contornos de su figura con la punta de sus dedos, en una caricia imposiblemente delicada—Al menos tú no nos crees una familia de cobardes… ¿Verdad, Odd-Eyes?

Como era de esperarse, no hubo respuesta.

Aun así, aquel brevísimo interludio fue más que suficiente para subirle la moral – marginalmente, pero lo hizo – al niño, quien hizo ademán de volver a coger su Baraja para devolver a Odd-Eyes a su lugar…

Solo para caer de rodillas al suelo cuando un inesperado dolor en la base de la nuca lo golpeó con toda la fuerza de un choque de trenes.

Yuya dejó escapar un grito desgarrador, su rostro prácticamente besando la tierra bajo los columpios mientras se acurrucaba en posición fetal suplicando que el dolor _**parase**_…

_**¿Qué-Qué está pasando…?**_

* * *

Lejos, muy lejos de allí, un niño de cabellos negros con mechones lavandas se retorcía de agonía en la alfombra de la sala de estar de la residencia de sus amigos, quienes solo podían observar aterrados como el pequeño de ojos plateados, el más joven de su grupo, dejaba caer sus Cartas mientras lanzaba un grito tan desgarrador que trajo a sus padres – y a la gran mayoría de la servidumbre – corriendo desde las otras puntas de la mansión, completamente ajeno a todo intento por ayudarlo.

* * *

Aún más lejos, otro niño, este apenas vestido en una vieja camiseta amarilla tan grande que lo cubría como un vestido, colapsó en medio de un ruinoso garaje con el rostro anegado en lágrimas, ignorante de la forma tan descuidada en que sus preciadas Cartas se esparcían a su alrededor mientras clamaba a gritos por su gemela, aun a sabiendas de que esta se encontraba retenida en el orfanato que ambos llamaban hogar, a más de quince kilómetros de distancia.

* * *

En otra parte, para el horror de sus cuidadores, un último niño, este empecinado tercamente en no dejar escapar sonido alguno a pesar del dolor, soltó de golpe su preciada Carta As, que había estado contemplando en silencio, para refugiarse lo más rápido que pudo entre las sombras producidas por sus adorados árboles, el mundo dándole vueltas a una velocidad tan vertiginosa que paralizó su mente a la vez que le generaba una hipersensibilidad extrema hacia cualquier estimulo.

* * *

**NOTAS:**

**-**Como no pude encontrarles uno canónico, le asigné a todas las contrapartes (Yuya, Yuto, Yugo, Yuri, Zuzu, Lulu, Rin y Serena) el 1ero de junio como fecha de cumpleaños (Son Géminis).

**-**Este AU es diferente de la línea canónica en muchos detalles: El principal siendo que en esta versión, todas las contrapartes de hecho nacieron en familias reales, si bien las circunstancias separaron a algunos de estas.

**-**En este AU, Yugo y Rin son gemelos y Rin es rubia.

**-**A su vez, Yuri nació en la familia Fujiwara de la Dimensión Fusión y tiene un hermano mayor al que apenas conocerá durante el fic.

**-**Otra alteración de la línea canónica será la edad de los protagonistas -la destrucción de Heartland se había producido hace 3 años cuando los Lancers llegaron a la Dimensión XYZ, línea de tiempo en la que Yuya tenía 14 años-: Aquí, estoy corriendo la línea de tiempo un año más -las contrapartes dimensionales estarán en sus 15 cuando los hechos del anime inicien, por lo que la invasión de la Academia se realizará cuando tengan 12-.


	2. Capítulo I

**Capítulo 1: ¡Gusto en conocerlos! Mi nombre es…**

_**1era voz: **__Mi cabeza…_

_**2da voz: **__Ow-Ow-Ow_

_**3era voz: **__Más vale que no me esté enfermando o algo por el estilo..._

Yuya parpadeó

Y volvió a parpadear

Nope

Nada había cambiado: Seguía tendido en medio de aquel desolado parque a más de media hora de su casa, completamente solo.

… ¿De dónde, entonces, venían esas tres voces…?

_**Yuya: **__Errr… ¿Disculpen?_

_**1era voz: **__¿¡!?_

_**2da voz: **__¿¡!?_

_**3era voz: **__¿¡!?_

Incluso a través de sus shockeados silencios, Yuya siente aquel extraño trío de voces tan cerca que el pequeño pelirrojo no puede sino girarse en todas direcciones de nuevo, convencido de que – contra todo pronóstico – esta vez si hallará a alguien ahí.

Nada

"_Pero qué curioso…"_

_**Yuya: **__¿Hola? ¿Pueden oírme?_

El pánico que inspiró su inocente pregunta fue innegable:

_**1era voz: **__… ¿¡Pero qué demonios…!?_

_**2da voz: **__¿¡Quién está ahí!?_

_**3era voz: **__Seas quien seas, te advierto: No soy alguien que se tome las invasiones a mi privacidad a la ligera…_

Ok, ese último más bien se sirvió de una honestamente impresionante intención homicida; pero, dentro de todo, sus reacciones confirmaron las sospechas de Yuya: Estaba lidiando con niños.

Sus voces, agudas e infantiles – pero ninguna femenina –, delataban que aún no habían cruzado el umbral del asentamiento de su Dinámica, por lo que ninguno había alcanzado los trece.

En otras palabras…

De su edad, poco más o menos.

Yuya podía trabajar con eso.

_**Yuya: **__¡Nadie entre en pánico! Lamento el susto, pero… Bueno, la verdad no sabía cómo llamar su atención_

_**1era voz: **__¿Llamar nuestra-?_

_**2da voz: **__Oh, genial: Un fantasma con modales_

_**3era voz: **__¿Entrar en pánico, dice? Por favor, no me hagas reír…_

Esa tercera voz en serio necesitaba bajarle a sus niveles de animosidad.

_**Yuya: **__Nada de fantasmas: Mi nombre es Yuya Sakaki ¡Encantado de conocerlos!_

Hubieron un par de segundos de tensa deliberación interna de parte de cada uno de sus interlocutores.

_**1era voz:**… __Yuto__…_

Ofreció finalmente la primera voz, goteando una cautela palpable pero carente de cualquier agresividad.

_**Yuya: **__¡Hola Yuto-kun! Errr…¿Yuto qué?_

_**Yuto: **Yūgurekishi Yuto_

_**Yuya: **__Ok, en ese caso: ¡Un gusto conocerte Yuto-kun!_

_**Yuya: **__… ¿Igualmente, Sakaki-san?_

_**Yuya: **__¡Nada de 'Sakaki-san'! ¡Sólo llámenme Yuya! Todos lo hacen_

_**Yuto: **En ese caso, por favor siéntanse libres de dirigirse a mi sin honoríficos: La verdad, así lo prefiero__…_

_**2da voz: **__¡Yo soy Yugo, sin apellido!_

Intervino entonces la segunda voz, esta notablemente más animada que su predecesora.

_**Yugo: **__¡Encantado de conocerlos, Yuya y Yuto!_

El equivalente de una tos mental resonó en las cabezas de los tres que se habían presentado, recordándoles la presencia de Mr. Simpatía.

_**Yugo: **__… ¿Un gusto conocerlo, anónimo-san…?_

_**3era voz: **__¿Anónimo-san? Que lindo, Fusión: Mi nombre es Fujiwara __Yuri _

Y con eso ya eran tres.

_**Yugo: **__¿¡A quién llamas 'Fusión'!? ¡Mi nombre es Yugo! ¡Yu-Go!_

_**Yuri: **__¿Tú vas? ¿Tú vas a dónde?_

_**Yugo: **__¡ARRRGH!_

Ok, esa tercera voz en serio, en serio, necesitaba ya pararle con su manía de antagonizar a todo el mundo.

_**Yuya: **__¡Así que…!_

Intervino ruidosamente Yuya antes de que se desate un baño de sangre telepático (¿?)

_**Yuya: **__Ahora que ya nos presentamos ya no me siento grosero preguntando…¿Por qué están hablando en mi cabeza?_

El nuevo silencio que provocaron sus palabras – mezcla de agravado y confundido – no resultó para nada alentador.

_**Yuto: **__Lamento contradecirte, Yuya, pero estoy muy seguro de que son USTEDES hablando en MI cabeza…_

_**Yugo: **__¡Lo mismo digo!_

_**Yuri: **__Por mucho que preferiría no hacerlo, debo secundar a Yuto y a Fusión_

La sinceridad en sus voces era absoluta: Cada uno creía que los otros eran ecos en sus respectivas cabezas.

_**Yuya: **__… ¿Y nadie tiene idea de cómo o por qué aparentemente todos podemos oír a tres perfectos desconocidos de la nada?_

_**Yuto: **__Nada que pudiese explicar esto me viene a la mente__**…**_

_**Yugo: **__Lo siento, pero de verdad no entiendo como estamos hablando…_

_**Yuri: **__Ninguna teoría que aportar desde esta esquina_

Ok, quizá era hora de empezar a preocuparse…

_**Yuya: **__Sólo sé que estaba yo solo en el parque, a punto de volver a casa, cuando decidí sacar a Odd-Eyes de mi Baraja un momento…Y entonces todo dolía_

_**Yuto: **__¿Odd-Eyes__**?**_

_**Yuya: **__Mi Carta As: Odd-Eyes Dragon_

_**Yuto: **__Tu Carta As… Ahora que lo mencionas, yo estaba a punto de invocar la mía cuando sentí un horrible dolor en la cabeza_

_**Yugo: **__¿Ustedes también son Duelistas?_

_**Yuri: **__¿Qué más podría ser un alumno de la Academia del Duelo sino un Duelista? Haznos el favor, Fusión…_

_**Yugo: **__¡Que no me llamo así!_

_**Yuya: **__A ver, vamos a calmarnos: Yuto, dices que estabas por invocar tu Carta As…_

_**Yuto: **__Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon_

_**Yuya: **__¿Otro dragón? ¡Genial! – Ejm… – Pero volviendo al tema: Yo tenía mi Carta As en mi mano, Yuto también…_

_**Yugo: **__¡Oh! ¡Había estado ordenando el garaje que alquilamos con Rin! Pero ya era hora de volver al orfanato, así que estaba recogiendo mi Baraja cuando noté que Clear Wing Synchro Dragon estaba desalineado de las otras Cartas y lo tomé para acomodarlo…_

_**Yuri: **__3 de 4: ¿Yuri…?_

_**Yuri: **__Estaba en los jardines de la Academia: Había sido un día lento así que decidí sentarme a trazar nuevas estrategias con algunas nuevas Cartas que adquirí en la mañana… Pero cuando traté de colocar a Starve Venom Fusion Dragon junto a una…_

_**Yuya: **__4 dragones, 4 Cartas As, 4 chicos desmayándose del dolor para despertar con una especie de enlace telepático…_

El canto de una lechuza interrumpió a Yuya antes de que pudiese formular su siguiente pregunta.

Sorprendido, el pelirrojo miró hacia arriba para notar con espanto lo oscuro del cielo.

Ya debían pasar de las 7:00

…Su madre iba a hacerlo añicos…

_**Yuto: **__¿Yuya__**?**_

Preguntó Yuto, tenso ante su nulamente disimulado pánico.

_**Yuya: **__No se preocupen, no pasa nada_

Lo tranquilizó el pelirrojo, echando a correr en dirección a la estación

_**Yuya: **__Simplemente recordé que debería haber estado en casa hace ya un rato, mi madre debe estar preocupada…_

_**Yuto: **__Si nuestros periodos inconscientes fueron iguales, estuviste fuera de combate poco más de una hora_

_**Yuya: **__¿¡UNA HORA!? – Cumpleaños o no estoy muerto_

_**Yuri: **__Eso fue bastante exacto, Yuto…_

_**Yuto: **__Fue lo que Obsidian-san y el médico dijeron_

_**Yugo: **__¿Médico? ¿Acaso te lastimaste cuando te desmayaste?_

_**Yuto: **__C__uando me desmayé había en medio de un duelo con mis amigos: Shay y Lulu Obsidian. No me herí en la caída, pero sus padres llamaron una ambulancia cuando no respondí a ningún intento de reanimación. Ahora mismo estoy en el hospital, bajo observación_

_**Yuri: **__Mis cuidadores estuvieron presentes cuando el dolor me obligó a refugiarme en la oscuridad de la parte más profunda de los jardines. Desperté de regreso en mi habitación, con todas las cortinas echadas, el aire acondicionado a todo dar y medicación para la migraña en la mesa de noche_

_**Yugo: **__A mi simplemente me castigaron y me enviaron a la cama sin cenar__por violar el toque de queda_

A juzgar por el tono de voz de Yugo – y para la consternación de Yuto y Yuya –, pasar hambre no le era nuevo ni notorio.

_**Yugo: **__No era como si tuviese mucha hambre tras… Aquello, pero sí me disculpé con Rin por irme tanto rato: Se suponía que solo estaría fuera mientras trabajaba…_

Aquel último detalle captó la atención de los otros inmediatamente, levantando alertas rojas por todo lo alto.

_**Yuya: **__¿Tienes un trabajo? ¿Cuántos años tienes? _

_**Yugo: **__Según los papeles del orfanato, hoy mi hermana y yo cumplimos los 11 años_

_**Yuya/Yuto/Yuri:**__… Igualmente…_

Yuya se mordió el labio, ahora preocupado por mucho más que por la reacción de su madre ante su tardía vuelta e incluso aquella espontanea capacidad telepática suya.

_**Yuya: **__… Muy bien, segundo conteo: 4 dragones, 4 Cartas As, 4 chicos, 4 cumpleaños simultáneos… _

_**Yuto: **__Demasiadas coincidencias_

_**Yuri: **__Concuerdo con Yuto: Debido a nuestra edad, podemos descartar factores como la Dinámica_

_**Yugo: **__Intentaría con la situación familiar, pero Yuya mencionó a su madre y yo jamás conocí a ninguno de mis padres…_

_**Yuto: **__Yo también soy huérfano, vivo con mis padrinos, los Obsidian_

_**Yuri: **__Mis padres me enviaron a la Academia del Duelo cuando cumplí los 8, como es mandatorio_

_**Yugo: **__¿Ya notaron que todos tenemos nombres que comienzan con el mismo kanji?_

_**Yuya: **__Otra coincidencia… ¿Y qué tal la ubicación geográfica? Yo soy de Ciudad Maiami, en la Prefectura de Kanagawa_

_**Yuto: **__Ciudad Heartland__**, **__Prefectura de Akita_

_**Yugo: **__Ciudad Neo Domino, Prefectura de Mie_

_**Yuri: **__Actualmente resido en la Isla de la Academia de Duelos, pero nací en Ciudad Domino, Prefectura de Toyama_

_**Yuya: **__Ok, entonces eso tampoco…_

Yuya se lanzó a trazar cálculos mentales a una velocidad que habría hecho a sus maestras de geografía, trigonometría y física llorar de orgullo.

_**Yuya: **__Si no me equivoco, Toyama es la Prefectura más cercana a la mía_

_**Yuri: **__Mientras que Akita es la más lejana_

_**Yuto: **__¿Alguno tiene ascendencia extranjera o vivió fuera del país? __Recuerdo vagamente a mi madre hablándome en italiano, y Obsidian-san me contó que mis padres se conocieron en una ciudad llamada Spartan…_

_**Yuya: **__Mi abuela materna era americana, pero mi madre nació y se crió aquí en Maiami – Mi padre es 100% japonés_

_**Yuri: **__De donde vengas en realidad no es importante en la Academia, pero, si deben saberlo, los Fujiwara somos una familia de pura ascendencia japonesa_

_**Yugo: **__Lo siento chicos: Los nombres en nuestros Certificados de Nacimiento fueron borroneados. No puedo asegurar ni negar nada… Excepto por el hecho de que Rin y yo nacimos aquí en Neo Domino…_

_**Yuto: **__…_

_**Yuya: **__¿Yuto…?_

_**Yuto: **__N-No pasa nada, sólo me pareció oír… – Oh, __**rayos**_

Algo frío trepó por la columna de Yuya al oír al hasta entonces sereno Yuto inyectarle un pico de adrenalina al enlace. Desde los otros extremos, la preocupación de Yugo y la curiosidad de Yuri se unieron a la ansiedad del pelirrojo.

_**Yuya: **__¿Yuto…? __**¿¡Yuto…!?**_


End file.
